turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Human Characters in the Worldwar Tetralogy
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. =Humans= Aloysius (In the Balance) Aloysius was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Aloysius among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Moisei Apfelbaum (Striking the Balance) Moisei Apfelbaum was a colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was a a skinny, middle-aged man who wore steel-rimmed glasses. He was of Jewish descent. In 1944, he served as a clerk for Colonel Skriabin at a gulag outside Petrozvodsk.Striking the Balance, pg. 393. It was here that he met prisoner David Nussboym, who agreed to act as a translator between the camp administrators and the Lizard prisoners.Ibid., pg. 394. However, Apfelbaum and Skribian used the threat of losing that position to convince Nussboym to denounce fellow prisoner Ivan Fyodorov.Ibid., pg. 394-395. In an act of revenge, Nussboym later denounced Apfelbaum.Ibid. pg. 471-472. Archie (Upsetting the Balance) Archie was an orderly at a military hospital in Chicago during the Battle of Chicago.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 152. He tended to Mutt Daniels when Daniels was injured. Daniels suspected Archie was a homosexual, which made Daniels uncomfortable, but as Archie was effective as a caretaker, Daniels kept his discomfort to himself.Ibid., pg. 153. Michael Arenswald (ItB) Michael Arenswald (d. 1942) was part of the engineering detachment of the German Heavy Artillery Battalion Dora. He was part of an attack on a pair of the Race's ships which had landed on southern steppe of the Soviet Union, successfully destroying the 67th Emperor Sohrheb and the 56th Emperor Jossano. They were able to get off six shots in all before the Race bombed the train carrying them.In the Balance, pgs. 83-88. Avram (Worldwar) Klaus Bauer (ItB) Klaus Bauer (d. 1942) was the hull gunner in Heinrich Jäger's tank. While he was able to escape the tank during a battle with the Race, Bauer went missing shortly after, and was presumed killed.In the Balance, pg. 60. Beck Douglas Bell (ItB) Douglas Bell was a bomb-aimer in George Bagnall's RAF bomber crew, and participated in the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His missions, including an air raid on CologneIn the Balance, pg. 14, PB. and on a Lizard ship in FranceIbid., pg. 73. made him very attractive to Sylvia, a barmaid at the White Horse Inn.Ibid., pgs. 184-186. Benjamin Berkowitz (UtB) Benjamin "Ben" Berkowitz was a Jewish psychiatrist. He was a captain in the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, stationed at Hot Springs, Arkansas. He originally hailed from New York.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 83. Berkowitz explained to Sam Yeager the differences he'd observed between the Race and humans. Berkowitz believed that one of the basic principles of Freudian analysis, sexual selection, led humans to be innovators. Humans could mate more or less at will. The Race on the other hand, had periodic mating seasons. Their lack of sex drive, Berkowitz believed, was heavily related to their lack of innovation, evidenced in the invasion. Berkowitz also shared with Yeager of Straha's (who was self-exiled to the Americans) revelation of a Race probe that was sent to Earth in the 12th century, which led the Race to believe Earth would be much easier to conquer. (Upon learning this, Yeager stated with amusement that the Race had expected to be fighting "King Arthur and Richard the Lion-Hearted"). When Yeager questioned as to why the Race, who had expected to face medieval knights, would bring a large amount of military hardware, Berkowitz quoted Straha: "You do not go to war without enough tools to win. This is what we had thought".Ibid., pgs. 168-171. Beulah Oskar Birkenfeld Boleslaw Martin Borcke Liz Brock (Aftershocks) Liz Brock (d 1965) was the Lewis and Clark 's leading expert in electrolyzing ice found in the asteroid belt to produce oxygen and hydrogen which could be used for fuel and air supply aboard the vessel. She died of liver cancer in 1965.Aftershocks, pgs. 89-90. Nathan Brodsky (ItB) Nathan Brodsky was a Jewish worker at the Warsaw airport after the Race first occupied Poland. He also learned much of the Race's language. In 1942, he informed Mordechai Anielewicz of the Race's plan to attack Ploesti, Romania in an effort to deprive Germany of oil. Anielewicz warned the proper German authorities.In the Balance, pgs. 477-478. Dr. Burkett (ItB) Dr. Burkett was a biology professor at the University of Chicago when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. When American forces captured several Lizard prisoners of war, Dr. Burkett met with some of them, including Ullhass and Ristin, in his office to study their biology. Barbara Larssen briefly worked as his secretary, and in this capacity, she met her future husband, soldier Sam Yeager, who escorted the prisoners to and from Burkett's office.In the Balance, pgs. 228-230, pb. Burkett was dismayed when he learned that Enrico Fermi had custody of the Lizard POWs the following day.Ibid., pg. 232. Jake Calhoun Casimir Chaim Otto Chase (ItB) Otto Chase was a cement worker from Dixon, Illinois. When his place of employment was destroyed by the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942, he enlisted in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 66. He saw combat against the Lizards with Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. Yeager convinced Chase of the value of treating captured Lizards humanely as prisoners of war.Ibid., pgs. 154-159. Horace Chung Colonel Collins (ItB) Collins was a United States Army colonel. He took custody of the Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. He also accepted Yeager as a volunteer to help study the POWs, and gave promotions to all the soldiers in the unit.In the Balance, pgs. 156-160, PB. Yakov Danskoi Daphne (ItB) Daphne was a barmaid at the White Horse Inn, in Dover, England. Although both Jerome Jones and David Goldfarb persued Daphne and her fellow barmaid Sylvia, the two women preferred RAF pilots to radar operators, despite Jones and Goldfarb's best efforts.Ibid., pgs. 181-185, generally. By 1943, Daphne no longer worked at the White Horse Inn. Rumor had it that she was pregnant.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 409, PB. She was fondly remembered by George Bagnall's crew as they made their way home from Pskov.Striking the Balance, pg. 392. David (ItB) David was the son of a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. He and a young woman named Leah acted as decoys, standing in for Reuven and Rivka Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for them.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Linda de la Rosa Tom de la Rosa Doc Colonel Doi (ItB) Doi was a colonel in the Imperial Japanese Army. He interrogated Teerts about the Race's air-war tactics. He also assured Teerts that Japan's notions about the afterlife, of all of those on Earth, were the only correct ones.In the Balance'', pgs. 303-306. Hans Dölger Kevin Donlan (ItB, TtB) '''Kevin Donlan was a young private in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 439. He served with Mutt Daniels in Illinois in the fight against the Race's Conquest Fleet.Ibid., pgs. 439-441. He participated in General George Patton's winter counter-offensive in 1942.Ibid., pgs. 483-484. During a battle in early 1943, Donlan lost his left foot to an explosion.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 246-248. Donnelly (StB) '''Donnelly' was part of a U.S. Army bomb disposal unit. He and his colleagues examined an unexploded shell dropped by the Race during the Battle of Chicago. He confirmed for his superior officer, as well as Mutt Daniels, who was also present, that the bomb was a dud.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 221-222. Eddie (Second Contact) Eddie was a pitcher in a soft-ball league in 1962. He and Major Sam Yeager were teammates. After a game one day, the young pitcher asked what Yeager though would happen when the Race's Colonization Fleet arrived. Yeager stated that humanity would be doing its best to make sure it wasn't the bloodiest day in history.Second Contact, pgs. 6-7, PB. Edie Wolfgang Eschenbach Sam Finkelstein (ItB) Dr. Sam Finkelstein treated the wounded Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager. Colonel Collins took special note of the fact that Finkelstein was a Jew. Both Yeager and Finkelstein were briefly amused by the fact that they shared the same first name.In the Balance, pgs. 158-160. Reverend Fleischer (A) Reverend Fleischer was a Protestant clergyman in Los Angeles, California. He officiated at the wedding of Jonathan and Karen Yeager in 1966.Aftershocks, pgs. 587-588, PB. Bertha Fleishman Fred (ItB) Fred was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Aloysius among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Friedrich Fritz Stefan Fuchs (ItB) Stefan Fuchs (d. 1942) was the loader in Heinrich Jäger's tank at the outset of the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was trapped in the tank when it was hit during a battle with the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 57-59. Ivan Fyodorov George (Worldwar) Giordano Saul Goldfarb (Itb) Saul Goldfarb was David Goldfarb's father. Saul and his wife had fled Poland prior to World War II. He had urged his family to do the same in 1938, but no one else did.In the Balance, pg. 22, PB. Colonel Goldschmidt (Homeward Bound) Colonel Goldschmidt was given the task of informing Sam Yeager that Yeager could neither contact any Lizards or travel Race-held territories upon Yeager's return to Earth in the 21st Century. Goldschmidt informed Yeager that the United States government was concerned that Yeager could expose state secrets such as Faster Than Light technology. This was based on Yeager's decision to tell the Race of America's responsibility for the destruction of some of the Colonization Fleet in 1962, which in turn led to the destruction of Indianapolis. Yeager flat out told Goldschmidt that he would continue to contact Lizard-Americans.Homeward Bound, pgs. 621-624. Grabowski Gunther Grillparzer Solomon Gruver Gus Max Hagerman Hanrahan Hawkins Henry Marjorie Henry Hexham Chester Hicks Higuchi Fred Hipple Ho Ma Maximilian Höcker (Itb) Maximilian Höcker was a lieutenant colonel in the German army, stationed in Paris. He offered terms of release for British flyers George Bagnall and his crew when they were shot down over German territory. As both Germany and the U.K. were still officially at war at this point, Höcker offered a parole, including signed statements that they would not fly against Germany ever again. If they had refused, Höcker would have ordered them into prison camps.In the Balance, pgs. 107-108. Leo Horton Hou Yi Howard Hsia Shou-Tao Ignacy Irma Isaac (Worldwar) Jacobs Jacques (Worldwar) Johann Jäger Jerzy Jimmy (Worldwar) Joachim (Worldwar) Johannes Constantine Jordan José (Worldwar) Max Kagen Kapellmeister Karol Feofan Karpov (ItB) Feofan Karpov was a colonel in the Red Air Force. He informed Ludmila Gorbunova that she would transport Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov in her small plane to Germany for diplomatic talks during the war with the Race.In the Balance, pg. 409-10. Yevdokia Kasherina (ItB) Yevdokia Kasherina was a pilot in the Red Air Force and a colleague of Ludmila Gorbunova. She informed Gorbunova about a letter that German soldier Heinrich Jäger had sent Gorbunova.In the Balance, pgs. 241-242, PB. Maurice Kennan Jakub Kipnis Sid Klein Roman Klopotowski Zofia Klopotowski * Lieutenant Colonel Kobayashi (Itb) Kobayashi was a Japanese lieutenant colonel who interrogated Teerts about radar technolgy. Kobayashi wanted Teerts to build a radar for Japan. Teerts, a mere pilot, didn't know how to build a radar. Kobayashi believed Teerts, and then wondered why he should be kept alive. He and his superior Colonel Doi began an animated discussion as to what should be done with Teerts, which was interupted by a Race bombing raid. After the raid, Doi's argument prevailed and Teerts was spared.In the Balance, pgs. 304-306. Kobeski (ItB) Kobeski played for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race's invasion of Earth. Joe Sullivan, the pitcher for the Decatur Commodores, struck him out, much to Kobeski's disgust.In the Balance, pg. 5-6, PB. Kovacs (ItB) Kovacs was the pitcher for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 6. Viktor Kraminov (ItB) Viktor Kraminov was lieutenant colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was assigned to escort Heinrich Jäger and Georg Schultz when they were sent to Moscow as part of a German team led by Otto Skorzeny. Kraminov and Boris Lidov proposed a joint Soviet-German operation to attack a Lizard convoy. The Soviets and the Germans were able to secure samples of plutonium during this attack, which benefitted their countries' respective explosive-metal bomb programs.In the Balance, pgs. 201-205. Kurowski Edward Lane (ItB) Edward "Ted" Lane was the radioman in George Bagnall's bomber crew in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 3, PB. He was part of several missions against the Race early in the war.Ibid., pg. 266. Freddie Laplace Leah (ItB) Leah was a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. She and a boy named David acted as decoys for Rivka and Reuven Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Lejb (ItB) Lejb was a Polish Jew in Hrubieszow. He allowed Heinrich Jäger to use his home when Jäger was smuggling plutonium back into Germany. He was present when Mordechai Anielewicz took part of the uranium from Jäger. "Lejb" was probably an alias.In the Balance, pg. 375, PB. Leon Boris Lidov (ItB) Boris Lidov was a lieutenant colonel in the Soviet NKVD. He and Viktor Kraminov proposed a joint Soviet-German attack on a Lizard convoy to Otto Skorzeny, Heinrich Jäger, and Georg Schultz.In the Balance, pg. 202-2045 Skorzeny affectionately called Lidov an "old prune-faced bastard".Ibid., pg. 202. Lo (TtB) Lo was a member of the Chinese Communist Party. He was briefly interned in a Race camp. Here he met fellow prisoner Bobby Fiore, a former baseball pitcher. After Fiore innocentl showed Lo how to pitch better, Lo and other members of the CCP pressed Fiore into escaping the camp and attacking a Race outpost, with Fiore acting as a grenadier. Lo died during the attack, but it was otherwise a success.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 279-86. Logan (Worldwar) Maczek Bill Magruder Pyotr Maksimovich Marchenko Marie (ItB) Marie was a prisoner of the Race in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered her and other prisoners on his cross-country trip in 1942. She had gray hair.In the Balance, pgs. 325-328. Donald Mather Panagiotis Mavrogordato Max (Itb) Max was a Jewish fighter in Russia. He had survived the German massacre of Jews at Baba Yar. Max was one of the participants in the joint Soviet-German mission again the Race to obtain a sample of plutonium. Foul-mouthed and tough, Max revealed the truth about Baba Yar to a somewhat disbelieving Heinrich Jäger.In the Balance, pgs. 272-283. Maxi Maxwell McBride Karl Mehler Klaus Meinecke Mendel Mieczyslaw Anton Mikahilov Mori Sergei Morozhin Herman Muldoon Lacey Nagal (HB) Lacey Nagel was Mickey's literary agent. She helped Jonathan, Karen Yeager, and Sam Yeager find a publisher for their memoirs following their return to 21st century Earth. She called and informed Sam that she made a deal with Random House in publishing his memoir, much to Sam's surprise. She said the company was excited about his autobiography.Homeward Bound, pgs. 625-626, PB. Nakayama Nigel Morton Nordenskold Norma Major Okamoto (Itb, TtB) Okamoto was a major in the Japanese army..In the Balance, pgs. 301-308. On behalf of a variety of important Japanese military officials and scientists, he interrogated Teerts for information regarding the Race's warfare technology and tactics and especially on the building of explosive-metal bombs, acting as an interpreter and applying physical abuse when his superiors believed Teerts was not being forthcoming.See, e.g., Tilting the Balance, pgs. 149-153. He also arranged for Teerts to become addicted to ginger.Ibid., pg. 274. Old Sun (ItB) '''Old Sun' was a tailor in Liu Han's village during World War II. He informed Liu Han that a Japanese bombing raid had destroyed the home of the yamen, Tang Wen Lan, and almost certainly killed him. Old Sun sanguinely announced he would be putting on white to "mourn" the despised yamen. However, when the village apothecary announced that Japanese ground forces would be attacking the village, Old Sun refused to leave his plot.In the Balance, pgs. 19-20, PB. Louise Olson Thorkil Olson Red O’Neill Andy Osborne Oscar (TtB, UtB) Oscar (d 1943) was a soldier in the United States Army during the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet. He was attached to the explosive-metal bomb project at the University of Denver and was assigned to guard Jens Larssen. His name was not in fact "Oscar", but Larssen call him that, and the soldier answered to it.Tilting the Balance, pg. 86-87. Ostensibly his duties were to protect Larssen, but in reality Oscar treated his charge like a prisoner at the orders of Colonel Hexham.Ibid. He earned Larssen's animosity when Larssen put his hands on his ex-wife, Barbara, and Oscar intervened.Ibid., pgs. 346-348. Oscar was briefly reassigned when Larssen travled to Washington state,Upsetting the Balance, pg. 18, PB. but became Larssen's guard again upon the physicist's return.Ibid., pg. 367. However, Larssen finally reached a breaking point when, after being relieved of his duties by General Leslie Groves, he was accosted by Colonel Hexham, who believed Larssen was trying to malinger. The embittered Larssen killed both Oscar and Hexham by shooting them in the head.Ibid., pgs. 454-456. Yuri Palchinsky Kliment Pavlyuchenko Julian Peary Pete (Worldwar) Joyce Peterman (HB) Joyce Peterman served as President of the United States the 21st Century. Communiques she'd dispatched while in office reached the Admiral Peary when it first arrived at Home, though given the eleven-year lag of these communiques, the crew of the Admiral Peary assumed that her term had expired by then, barring some drastic political change in the US.Homeward Bound, pg. 70. Richard Peterson Marko Petrovic Pinelli Tatiana Pirogova Yelena Popova (ItB) Yelena Popova was a major in the Soviet Air Force and Ludmila Gorbunova's superior officer. She debriefed Gorbunova about her observations of Race positions early on in the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 51-52. Porlock Rasmussen *Ernst Riecke *Buck Risberg *Rita *Rodney *Basil Roundbush *Stepan Rudzutak Sarah Russie (ItB) Sarah Russie was a daughter of Moishe and Rivka Russie. She was very young when Germany overran Poland. She died not long after she and her family were herded in the the Lodz ghetto, well before the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 26, PB. *Greg Ruzicka *Sal *Charlie Sanders *Saul Saul (Worldwar) *Emilia Sawatski *Ewa Sawatski *Jozef Sawatski *Maria Sawatski *Wladyslaw Sawatski *Dieter Schmidt *Sergeant Schneider *Georg Schultz *Gerald Sebring *Hiram Sharp *Shmuel *Sholom *Nikifor Sholudenko *Shura *Pinchas Silberman *Joe Simpkin *Skriabin *Smithers *Hayward Smithson *Smitty (Worldwar) *Tadeusz Sobieski *Michael Spiegel *Ssu Shun-Ch’in *Fred Stangegate *Roger Stansfield *Stefania *Joe Sullivan *Joshua Summer *Penny Summers *Wendell Summers *Suzie *Sylvia *Bela Szabo *Stan Szymanski *Tadeusz *Tang Wen Lan *Tatiana *Terence *Pete Thomsen *Charlie Thompkins *Tolya *Tompkins *Tsuye *Judah Ussishkin *Sarah Ussishkin *Jacob van Alen *Hank Vernon *Victor *Virgil *Eddie Wagner *Rolf Whitman *Alf Whyte *Ralph Wiggs *Witold *Wladeslaw *Vicki Yamagata *Barbara Larssen Yeager *Bruce Yeager *Jonathan Yeager *Karen Yeager *Richard Yeager *Sam Yeager *Julia Yendys *“Yetta” *Yi Min *Yitzkhak *Hank York *Yossel *Leon Zelkowitz =The Race= Aaatos Breltan Bunim Chook Ekretkan (UtB) Ekretkan (d. 1943) was an infantrymale of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. He took part in the Race's invasion of Britain, where he was killed in a poison gas attack. Before dying, he was interrogated by Moishe Russie and David Goldfarb. When Ekretkan learned that there was no cure for his poisoned condition, he begged Goldfarb to kill him. After Ekretkan died, Russie rummaged through his belongings and equipment. Upon finding a couple of photos, Russie concluded that the Race did not have a family life, emphasizing friendship and worshiping their emperor (who served as something of a parent) to help stave off what would otherwise have been a lonely existence.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 166-167, PB. Elifrim (UtB) Elifrim was a male of the Race. He commanded a killercraft base in France during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 174, PB. Elifrim discussed the Race's invasion of Britain with Teerts. After hearing the reports from Teerts about British planes being curiously flying so low and seemingly unnoticed by the Race killercrafts, Elifrim sadly revealed to Teerts that the planes were radio-controlled and that the British had been distracting the killercraft into depleting their anti-aircraft missiles. This tactic forced the Race to abandon its air-superiority in the northern pocket in Britain, leaving Race ground forces without air support.Ibid., pgs. 263-264. Erewlo (ItB) Subleader Erewlo of the communication section was the one who informed Atvar that strange radio signal were picked up from Tosev 3 and therefore the technological level was much more advance than expected. He was apparently nervous about telling Atvar the news.In the Balance, pg. 4, PB. Essaff Feneress Forssis (TtB) Forssis was a landcruiser gunner in the Race's Conquest Fleet. Shortly after the Race invaded Tosev 3 in 1942, Forssis served in France, until the area was deemed pacified. He was moved to the Soviet Union. He was returned to France the following year, when German forces again gained a toe-hold in France. Ussmak briefly served with Forssis in France in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 25-26, PB. Fsseffel Gazzim Gnik (ItB) Gnik was a Race commander who controlled forces in Fiat, Indiana. Gnik interrogated Jens Larssen, who was passing through Fiat when he was stopped by a Race patrol.In the Balance, pgs. 323-324. Larssen was imprisoned in Fiat's local church. Gnik interrogated Larssen twice. During the second interrogation, Gnik gave Larssen a truth serum, but the drug proved useless.Ibid., pgs. 395-397. Gnik, believing that Larssen didn't pose a threat, allowed him to go on his way.Ibid., pgs. 397-398. Hassov Henrep (HB) Henrep was a Medium Spaceship Commander of the Race whose command was the orbital spaceship Horned Akiss. Henrep's ship was deployed to guard against any aggression on the part of the American starship Admiral Peary when that ship arrived in the Tau Ceti system carrying nuclear missiles and began orbiting Home. The Horned Akiss had several exchanges with the Tosevite crew, most of them in the interest of establishing bonds of friendship between the two governments (though the Tosevites took advantage of some of these meetings to flood the black market with ginger). However, Henrep was a dour sort who saw little use to these exchanges--not at all unlike his American counterpart, Charles Healey.Homeward Bound, pgs. 182-183. Hessef (TtB) Hessef was Race landcruiser commander. He was part of the Conquest Fleet that invaded Tosev 3 in 1942. Hessef logged an excellent record while serving in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab, of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Hessef was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Hetto Hisslef Hisstan (StB) Hisstan was Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet which conquered Halless 1 for the Race millennia before a similar conquest of Tosev 3 was attempted under Atvar. Afterwards, he came to be known by the title Hisstan the Conqueror.Striking the Balance, pg. 319, PB Horrep (ItB, UtB) Horrep was shiplord of the 29th Emperor Jevon, part of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. Horrep commanded Race forces near St. Louis, Missouri in the United States, where his ship landed in late 1943.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54. Horrep was a political ally of StrahaIn the Balance, pg. 312, PB. After a motion to remove Atvar from his position for incompetence failed, Straha used the guise of a conference with Horrep to travel to the United States and defect to its government.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54-55. Hossad Ianxx Innoss Jisrin Kahannass (SC) Kahanass was a Race radar-operator at the airforce base between China and Monterrey. He was one of Penny Summers' best ginger-customers. While he was surprised to meet Penny and Rance Auerbach when they visited Mexico in 1963, he was nonetheless pleased to see her and her product. However, no sooner had they closed the deal than Race anti-ginger operatives appeared and arrested all three. Auerbach suspected that the Race had been watching Kahanass for some time, not that it mattered.Second Contact, pgs. 367-369, PB. Kassnass Krefak Krentel (ItB) Krentel (d. 1942) was Ussmak's Landcruiser commander in the Race's Conquest Fleet, stationed in the Soviet Union. Krentel was highly arrogant and authoritative, but not particularly competent. Ussmak secretly disliked Krentel, but publicly respected his commanding officer as required by the Race's hierarchical system.In the Balance, pgs. 143-148, PB. Krentel was killed during a joint German-Soviet raid in the ruins of two downed fleetships. He was unable to escape his Landcruiser before it exploded.Ibid., pgs. 273-274. Mozzten (ItB) '''Mozzten' was shiplord whose ship was based in the United States. During a conference with Atvar, Mozzten was one of the shiplords who informed Atvar about the ginger consumption among his soldiers. Atvar's initial response was to simply order Mozzten and the other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This eventually proved impossible.In the Balance, pg. 313-314. Msseff Mzepps Nikeaa Nivvek Nossat Optician (HB) An optician of the Race met Jonathan Yeager in a park in Sitneff one morning. He had a genial conversation with Yeager, discussing astronomy, telling lawyer jokes, and asking about Telerep, an old friend of the optician's who served in the Conquest Fleet from whom the optician had never heard since the fleet left. In fact Telerep, whom Yeager did not know, had been killed in the Soviet Union very shortly after the fleet's landing, and before Yeager's birth.Homeward Bound, pgs. 249-250. Oyyag Pellakrenk (HB) Pellakrenk was a Rabotev shuttle pilot living on Home. When the American FTL starship Commodore Perry arrived in the Tau Ceti system in 2031, Pellakrenk was assigned the task of ferrying Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from Sitneff to the vessel. Like his fellow Rabotev Raatiil, who had transported the diplomats to Sitneff from their original starship, the Admiral Peary, Pellakrenk was chosen partly because, as a Rabotev, he could not be influenced by any ginger the Tosevites might have as a member of the Race could be.Homeward Bound, pgs. 55-553, PB. Ppevel Pssufalu (StB) Pssufalu was Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet which conquered Rabotev 2 for the Race millennia before a similar conquest of Tosev 3 was attempted. He was ever after known by the title Pssufalu the Conqueror.Striking the Balance, pg. 312, PB. Raatiil (HB) Raatiil was a Rabotev shuttlecraft pilot living on Home. He spoke English. He was chosen by the 37th Emperor Risson's government to transport Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from the Admiral Peary to Sitneff, partly because as a Rabotev he was not susceptible to the narcotic effects of ginger. Raatiil saw himself as a full citizen of the Empire, and nothing but. He did not feel any resentment toward members of the Race for conquering his people in Rabotev 2's ancient history.Homeward Bound, pgs. 79-85. Relek (ItB) Relek was shiplord of the 16th Emperor Osjess during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Relek commanded Race forces in China. During a meeting between the shiplords and Atvar, Relek was the first shiplord to report to Atvar about the ginger consumption among his forces in China, which rendered a fair number of the Race soldiers "unfit" for duty. In response, Atvar simply ordered Relek and other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This proved an impossiblity within a short time.In the Balance, pg. 313, PB. Relhost (A) Relhost was a soldier of the Race's Conquest Fleet. By 1965 he had attained the rank of general and was a commander of Race forces attempting to retake vast stretches of China from the Chinese Communist Party.Aftershocks, pgs. 450-453, PB. That year he received Liu Han, a member of the communist party's Central Committee, as an ambassador from the communists. Liu Han had hoped to negotiate a certain amount of autonomy for the CCP within China, a recognition of limited sovereignty within the territory communist forces controlled, or even the total withdrawal of Race forces from all of China. Relhost, however, proved an extremely unrecepteive negotiating partner, refusing even to consider any of Liu Han's proposals or to make any counterproposals of his own. He sent Liu Han back to Communist headquarters, her ears ringing with promises that the Race would continue the fight as long as necessary and would defeat the Chinese insurgents in the end. For her part, Liu Han promised that her side would continue fighting indefinitely and that the victory would be theirs.Ibid., pgs. 491-493. *Rokois *Rolvar *Saltta *Sherran *Shonar *Skoob *Ssamraff *Sserep *Ssofeg *Starraf *Straha *Strukss *Svallah *Teerts *Telerep *Tessrek *Trir *Ttomalss *Tvenkel *Ullhass *Ummfac *Uotat *Ussmak *Veffani *Vesstil *Votal *Wuppah *Xarol *Yower *Zolraag Notes * Worldwar